1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable management apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A server generally includes a chassis and a plurality of electronic devices, such as a power supply, a fan, and a data storage device, slidably mounted in the chassis. The devices are electrically connected to a motherboard or other electronic devices with cables. The cables should be long enough to enable the devices to be withdrawn from the chassis for maintenance without disrupting the electrical connection through the cables. However, the long cables tend to interfere with the components in the chassis if the cables are not properly managed.